


Feeling Off

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Tickles, cheer up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re having an off day and Chris needs to cheer you up





	Feeling Off

Anon: Hi I’m new to ur blog and I LOVE IT!!! Can I request a Chris x Teen sister reader. Maybe the reader was just having an off day and Chris finds a way to ‘cheer her up’ and it’s just really fluffy?? Xx

**_..._ **

I knew when I woke up that something was wrong.

I couldn’t tell you what started it. I just kind of felt weird, kind of off-balance and funky. But I just pushed it aside. One more day before spring break, then Chris was taking us all to Disney. I tug on my jeans and plain white shirt before snagging some toast ad rushing out, hearing Mom fuss for me not actually eating and barely hearing Chris make his way downstairs.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, Chris waiting in his truck for me to get out of school while everyone else laughs around me. I don’t really say anything, climbing in and releasing a breath, and I feel Chris’ eyes studying me. “You ok, kiddo?”

I hum, digging through my bag for my phone. “Yep, I’m fine.”

He hums, focusing on the road. “You seem off, bug.”

“Well, I’m not.” I start checking twitter absently.

He says nothing for a long moment. “We have some time before Ma comes home… Sit with me?”

I blink, releasing a breath. “Sure,”

He smiles a bit, pulling in, and I snag my bag before following him inside, only a little surprised when he instantly drags me down onto the couch with him, keeping his arms around me so I can’t wiggle away. “Chris!” I whine, smiling, and he chuckles and kisses my hair.

“What, bug?” He teases, fingers tickling my sides, and I jerk and laugh. “Something bothering you?”

I manage to snag his hands, giggling as I catch my breath and relaxing when he lets me. “Chris!” I whine, wiggling so I can look at him.

He smiles, brushing hair from my face. “Feel better?”

I blush. “Yeah,” I say softly. “Thanks.”

He beams. “Little Mermaid?”

I giggle. “Done. If you let me get up.” He smirks, releasing you, and you both sit up as you snag your phone and post on Twitter, Chris’ phone beeping as it posts.

(Y/URL)

@ChrisEvans is a mean brother Xp #kidding

He chuckles, typing back.

Chris Evans

@(Y/URL) Oh really? I’ll remember that ;)

I smile, curling close and feeling like a little kid again as I watch our favorite movie, grateful that I have a brother willing to put up with me despite the craziness we both face.


End file.
